Mao Tse-Tung
Mao Tse-tung (Pinyin Mao Zedong; Chinese 毛泽东; 26 December 1893 – 9 September 1976) was a Chinese military and political leader who led the Chinese Communist Party (CPC) to victory against the Kuomintang (KMT) in the Chinese Civil War, and was the leader of the People’s Republic of China (PRC) from its establishment in 1949 until his death in 1976. Mao Tse-Tung in Worldwar provided Mao with much support as he continued his struggle against the Race in China after the Peace of Cairo]]Mao Tse-Tung was the leader of the Chinese Communist Party and for all intents and purposes, the People's Liberation Army. As such, he was a critical leader of resistence to first the invading Japanese from 1937 on, and then against the Race when its Conquest Fleet invaded in 1942. Prior to 1942, Mao, in addition to fighting Japan, had been locked in a war with China's official leader, Chiang Kai-Shek. The threat the Race posed was too great to allow him to continue fighting Chiang, and he made common cause with the Nationalists, and even with Japanese forces stranded in China. The popular front did not preserve China's independence; it was overrun effectively by the Race.See, In the Balance through Upsetting the Balance, generally. Still, Mao sought to assert his himself, even ordering aid Nieh Ho-Ting to demand the PLA inclusion at peace talks in Cairo.Striking the Balance, pg. 343. This demand was rejected preemptorily by the Race.Ibid. Even after Nieh, on Mao's orders, suggested that the PLA would get its hands on an explosive-metal bomb, the Race did not yield.Ibid., at pg. 344. In response to the slight, Mao adopted a proposal by Liu Han the the PLA launch a series of hard-hitting attacks against the Race, a reminder to the aliens that they would not rule China indefinitely.Ibid., pgs. 458-460. were forced to unite in their opposition to the Race's presence in China. Here they celebrate the liberation of Peking]]This plan set the tone for Chinese resistence for the decades that followed, making China one of the most restive Race colonies on Tosev 3. The Communists took the lead, with tremendous material support from the Soviet Union (though Mao strongly distrusted Joseph Stalin and found Vyacheslav Molotov even harder to work with, a feeling that was mutual; Molotov was more than willing to cut Mao off if it helped the USSR.)Second Contact, e.g. at pg. 17, 109.. He was also helped by the United States when the USSR proved unreliable.Ibid., pg. 163. In 1963, Mao's forces temporarily expelled the Race from Peking, Shanghai, and other Chinese cities with the help of other Chinese factions.Ibid., pgs. 581-582. They were not able to hold the cities long.Down to Earth, pg. 100, 168-178. After a second more successful rebellion in 1965 using shoulder fired missiles,Aftershocks, pgs. 447-491. they were able to force the Race's authorities to treat with them diplomatically,Ibid., pg. 491. though mutual distrust hampered the negotiations. The Race refused to recognize China as independent in the territory it controlled, fearing it would be the beginning of the end of their rule on Earth if they did.Ibid., pg. 492. Mao's forces still held Peking as of 1966Ibid., pgs. 570-575. but are presumed to have been forced underground again shortly after.Their defeat is not depicted or referenced; when last seen, Peking is under aerial bombardment by the Race. A very effective guerrilla leader, Mao never attained his ultimate goal: the possession of an explosive-metal bomb. Mao Tse-Tung in The War That Came Early '''Mao Tse-Tung' was fighting an effective guerrilla war against the Japanese forces that occupied China, although his supporters both foreign and domestic tended to be fellow Communists.Hitler's War, pg. 449. In early 1939, Corporal Pete McGill of the United States Marine Corps learned that Mao had a taste for sex with very young women. McGill thought the information might come in handy later, and so passed it along to his superiors.Ibid., pg. 451. References Category:Historical Figures Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Atheists Category:Communists Category:Chinese Category:Criminals Category:Generals Category:Smokers Category:Guerrillas Category:Dictators (OTL) Category:Philosophers Category:Grieving Parents Category:Supreme Military Commanders Category:Revolutionaries Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:Presidents Category:Adulterers Category:Heads of State of China Category:Died of Neurodegenerative Diseases Category:Authors of Non-Fiction Category:Communist Rulers (OTL) Category:1890s Births (OTL) Category:1970s Deaths (OTL)